


After

by xgriffin



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgriffin/pseuds/xgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up at the end of 4x10 (post-eyebrow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

The distance between them was hazy, quiet. A day of blur, as the doctor bustled this way and that, focused, yet muddled. Her heart was tucked away, behind a brave face and a duty to do right by her patients – to be confident, competent.

And now. All the walls Sydney had put up were crumbling.

 

 

Dr. Katz had always felt safer in boxes. As a physician, and an observant Jew. Her expectations were clear, and she was damn good at meeting them.

Well, she _was_ good at meeting them. Before.

Over the past year, she had found herself clinging to the only role she had left – assertive, capable doctor. Not a lot had seeped through that façade. Not even Maggie.

The memory of it used to nudge her gently at night – the wistful goodbye, the question in her friend’s eyes. With a grimace, Sydney would squeeze her pillow and turn. It did not do to dwell on the past.

And then the call came. Her heart had actually skipped a beat. Joyful recognition was followed by dreadful nerve, then finally, guiltily, concern for her patient (decisively last). Yet Sydney needed to focus, professionally and personally. When she walked into Hope Zion, jaw set, all she could be was a white coat. And that was how she had remained, for hours that felt like days.

 

 

But now, here Maggie was. Open, willing, ready. Sydney’s distance had protected her through small talk, even a few not-so-subtle flirtations. She wanted, needed, to be distant. But that eyebrow. Sydney shook her head. Somehow, Maggie always had a way of cracking her.

“Scoot over, you goofball.” Eyes sparkling, Maggie rustled over in the hospital bed, patting the spot next to her. Sydney let herself sink down, a little stiffly. She snuck a glance to her right. One of the brunette’s curls, a little longer now, had fallen into her eyes. A rush of adoration flowed through Sydney. Brushing it gently aside, she murmured, “I know you want to be a hero, Maggie. But let me take care of you. Please?”

She let her finger softly trace the curve of Maggie’s ear, tucking the curl into place. Emboldened by the little breath that escaped the brunette’s lips, she gently continued down the line of her face, resting at her chin. Light brown eyes questioned the darker pair. And with a crushing suddenness, Sydney felt lips on hers – the first she had ever tasted, and part of her hoped, the last. Fireworks erupted and wars ended and all Sydney could feel was Maggie, soft hands working their way up under her shirt. Clasp popped, a thumb brushed back and forth over her nipple, and Sydney could not help but moan. Maggie had always been the experienced one, and Sydney had been willing to sit back and learn. But today, her friend was hurt.

“Maggie!” Sydney pulled herself away. She held soft hands in hers. “Not now. Soon. Right now, you need to rest.” The corner of Maggie’s mouth tilted up, in a wicked smile. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I have no doubt that you will,” Sydney rolled her eyes. “For now, come back here.” And Dr. Lin snuggled into the small, outstretched arm, ready to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see these two canon again! Viva la fandom.


End file.
